The purpose of this work is to define the genetic basis for the molecular differences between leukemia (common acute lymphocytic leukemia) cells and normal cells. Leukemia is viewed as a defect in the process of lymphocyte differentiation. We will use monoclonal antibodies to analyze the array of proteins, glycoproteins and glycolipids on plasma membranes of the leukemia cell line Reh. We will determine if there are molecules that appear to be leukemia specific and also determine whether any of these molecules may be receptors involved in control of growth and differentiation processes. Monoclonal antibodies against antigens that appear to be leukemia specific or involved in cellular differentiation will be used as tools for the isolation of the genes for these antigens in the form of recombinant plasmids or phage. Using these isolated genes, "leukemia DNA" will be compared to normal human DNA. We will also compare "leukemia DNA" to normal DNA by digesting DNA from cALL blast cells and DNA from fibroblasts of the same patient and screening electrophoresed DNA for restriction fragment length differences. Antigenic or genetic differences which will be potentially useful for leukemia diagnosis and even treatment should be defined. This work is also likely to add to our understanding of the molecular basis for cellular growth control regulation and lymphocyte differentiation.